


The Faithful

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [23]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Angels, Character of Faith, Churches & Cathedrals, Commune, Drabble, Gen, Gods, Mysticism, Religion, architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The authorities said that the Nine Elms was too badly damaged to be repaired, but Alma was unwilling to write it off so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faithful

The authorities said that the Nine Elms was too badly damaged to be repaired, but Alma was unwilling to write it off so easily. Her communion with Owl had indicated that the gods had relinquished their hold on the temple, and harboured no opposition to consecrating it to Emkathon. Together with Seth's support, she was able to present a case for rebuilding that would maintain much of the original structure, but include the rift and chamber below the temple as well. On the day of the dedication, as the scent of flowers filled the building, Alma felt, briefly, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
